


Like Lightning Flashed In The Dark

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends being cute with each other, Sapphic Sugar Rush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: For Maia Week on TumblrDay Two: Favorite RelationshipIsabelle sees a cute bartender and instantly wants to get to know her better. But is cute really the right word to describe this goddess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a redo beginning from Episode 2x07 How Are Thou Fallen. Except Isabelle really was on business at The Hunter's Moon (no drug storyline). And Simon was waiting to meet up with Jace for a date. And it goes from there.
> 
> Also this was supposed to be a drabble to add to the Tales of The Downworlders collection but ended up becoming a stand alone one shot. What can I say Maia x Izzy was fun to write. And sexy, and cute.

_“She’s cute”_

 

The words had played in Izzy’s head on repeat for the past few months, haunting her.

 

In truth when she’d said it, Isabelle had been fishing to see if Simon was interested in the pretty bartender. She had been unable to keep her eyes off the woman all night, but didn’t want to intrude if her friend was truly into the girl. And it seemed he was, they were smiling and laughing together a lot.

 

Her clear, loud, and joyful laugh was doing things to Izzy. The way she threw her head back with mirth, eyes sparkling, the girl was pure sunshine. Isabelle hadn’t been that instantly attracted to someone in quite some time.

 

Everything about the bartender seemed to spark something inside her that Izzy didn’t have a name for. At the time Isabelle figured it was a lost cause to even ask Simon, their connection seemed so strong. However she would never have forgiven herself if she didn’t at least check.

 

When Simon made it clear he was actually there to meet up with someone else, and Maia was just his friend, Isabelle figured she’d make her move. With her tongue poking out between her teeth Isabelle had looked the glorious woman up and down one more time and sighed excitedly.

 

“Her name’s Maia?”, Izzy’s voice was soft and happy when she asked this.

 

Simon had just nodded with a confused look on his face. But Izzy didn’t even notice, in fact it barely registered when her brother showed up and Simon had frozen momentarily at the sight of Jace. Isabelle only had eyes for the goddess behind the bar, what did it matter that Jace and Simon were apparently going on a date when she’d seen an angel?

 

Jace noticed though and with a wink to Simon and an index finger held up asking for a moment he pulled his sister aside, leaned in close and growled into her ear.

 

“Go get her, tiger”.

 

Izzy answered with a melodious giggle, and with laser focus she went in for the kill.

 

What Isabelle didn’t know at the time was that Maia had known Izzy’s intentions before the sexy Shadowhunter could make it over to her. Super wolf hearing, had its perks, and she’d heard it all, even the playful remark from the guy she tried to kill the other day. Perhaps he wasn’t as bad as she’d thought. It seemed Simon liked him, and Simon was a sweetheart.

 

Maia had already sent the gorgeous woman her brightest killer smile as she approached because damn, she was extremely sexy, and Maia was holding no punches. She’d noticed the incredibly beautiful woman watching her throughout the night as she went about her duties.

 

Maia had watched back a little less noticeably when the Shadowhunter girl seemed preoccupied with her business. It was hard not to watch, the way her dress hugged her perfect curves drawing the eye of many of the mundanes, and downworlders alike. Maia was not blind to beauty, and that woman was a work of art.

 

The fact that this beauty had singled her out had made Maia smirk to herself. She had definitely been interested too, there was no reason to play games, or hard to get. Simon’s friend had made it clear she wanted Maia, and Maia wanted to make it clear she wanted her too.

 

So when the lovely Shadowhunter had finally made her way over to where Maia was waiting, a bright smile on her sexy red lips, Maia simply cocked her head to the side and smirked.

 

“So you think I’m cute - Tiger was it?”, she nearly growled out playfully and raised her brow.

 

The woman was clearly caught off guard for a moment, before her eyes had ghosted down Maia’s neck finally seeing the scar. For a split second Maia had felt naked, vulnerable, what if the Shadowhunter wasn’t interested in starting something with a werewolf. And oddly enough this stranger’s gaze on her skin had felt so intimate, as if it were her fingers touching instead of her eyes watching.

 

“Werewolf hearing?” the beauty had smiled again.

 

“Bingo”, Maia pointed her finger at the woman and winked.

 

“Maia right?”, Isabelle moved a little closer leaning over the bar, using her most seductive tone of voice.

 

“A-hmm”, Maia swallowed as she cleared her throat, this girl was good at the playful games too, this was going to be fun. “You got it”, she unleashed her full smile again watching smugly when the other woman’s face lit up.

 

“Well Maia, your smile is like sunshine”, she purred as she held her hand out in greeting. “I’m Isabelle”

 

* * *

 

  _“She’s cute”_

 

How could she have been so stupid? Isabelle rolled her eyes at her former self and shook her head. The poor choice of words were haunting her since that first meeting, and she knew exactly the reason why.

 

As she lay in Maia’s bed in her apartment just above The Hunter’s Moon, Izzy watched the beams of light from Maia’s string of colorful paper lanterns bathe her girlfriend’s skin in a rainbow.

 

She was naked laying on her belly, right knee bent, her left arm under her pillow where her crown of perfect black curls lay in slumber. Her right hand lay softly next to her beautiful, peaceful face. Part of the canary yellow sheet that Isabelle was wrapped in sat just across Maia’s round and perfect behind hiding it from Izzy’s view, but the expanse of her entire back was on display. Every curve, and dip of her lean muscles awash in color.

 

Maia’s skin was always so beautiful to Izzy the way she lit up in almost golden tones under the warm brown shade. But right now her smooth skin was impossibly more gorgeous painted in a spectrum of hues.

 

 _Cute_ , Izzy mentally chastised herself again. Her girlfriend was not cute. Cute didn’t even begin to describe the goddess beside her. She was so lost in her thoughts and praise of the perfection that was Maia Roberts, that she didn’t even notice Maia had stirred.

 

“You’re thinking too loud, what could you possibly be thinking about at this time? ”, came the sweet sultry voice.

 

“I’m sorry I woke you. I didn’t mean to”.

 

Isabelle smirked as she let her fingers run down Maia’s back making her squirm from the soft touch.

 

“Yes you did. Still haven’t had enough?”.

 

Maia lifted up onto her side facing her girlfriend, her arm supporting her head. She let her eyes roam over Isabelle’s face and smiled. Her breasts were now on full display causing Izzy to bite her bottom lip as she dropped her gaze to Maia’s chest.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous” Izzy practically growled

 

“I know, so are you, and you still haven’t answered my question”

 

“Which one? You asked two”, Isabelle continued to ogle Maia, her eyes wandering lower, her fingers itching to follow the same path.

 

“I’m surprised you know that, my eyes are up here, Iz”, Maia teased knowing she was driving her girlfriend crazy.

 

Of course in truth, their desire for one another was rarely sated, and although Maia wanted Izzy just as badly, again, she also wanted to tease her girlfriend just a little longer.

 

“Answer the first one first”, Maia nearly commanded in a breathy tone as she moved closer and licked her lips knowing Isabelle was watching

 

Maia ran her long fingers down Isabelle’s arm to her wrist, rubbing gentle circles there for a moment before tenderly grabbing her hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss each finger one by one.

 

Isabelle watched, fixated on Maia’s mouth and the way her lips opened and closed again and again; pressing long kisses to each of her fingers over and over, slow and sensual. Izzy knew it from the first time they’d gotten intimate together that she’d finally met her match in the bedroom. Maia was soft and loving, but pure wildfire as well, everything she was herself, and more. It also seemed that they both had a penchant for teasing one another, and this time Maia had the upperhand.

 

Izzy tried to search her brain to remember the question, annoyed at herself for being so distracted by those beautiful warm lips, and those big eyes watching her from underneath their long lashes.

 

 _Isabelle Lightwood, you’re the best forensic pathologist in New York City, get your shit together and use that mind of yours,_ she mentally scolded.

 

“The first one?”, she mumbled almost to herself, but Maia had heard it.

 

“That’s right, preciosa, the first one”, Maia smirked smugly before moving her kisses to Isabelle’s palm.

 

Isabelle’s breath caught. Maia speaking Spanish was one of her biggest weaknesses. Of course she’d originally intended it to be the other way around and started to praise Maia with Spanish endearments. It worked for awhile and Maia was often putty in her hands, however it backfired when her girlfriend started to pick up small terms of affection and used them on Izzy instead.

 

She tried to focus on the question Maia had asked and not the way her girlfriend’s lips felt against her palm, or the way her mouth caressed the words of another language dripping with sweetness like honeyed wine. Isabelle moaned a little before shaking the haze from her head.

 

“Right, what I could be thinking about this late”.

 

“Bingo”, Maia teased taking her hand away from Isabelle’s to point at her girlfriend. “You got it”, she winked, returned her touch and attention to kissing down Izzy’s hand towards her wrist.

 

“I was remembering the night we met, downstairs, and I got mad at myself”.

 

“Why?”, Maia left a long open mouthed kiss on Izzy’s wrist before continuing further up her arm to the crook of her elbow. “It’s a good memory for me”.

 

“Me too”, Izzy faltered shivering from Maia’s kisses on her warming skin. “I’ve just been mad at myself for calling you cute, Maia you’re so much more that cute. You’re gorgeous, and that isn’t even the right word. It’s not enough, you’re-”

 

Izzy’s words cut off in a loud moan as Maia finally reached her neck kissing slowly and nipping gently at the curve, eventually licking along the deflect rune.

 

“Sunshine”, Izzy whispered out her pet name for Maia.

 

“Yes?”

 

Maia teased again, taking her mouth away from where Isabelle wished it would have stayed, at least for now. Her girlfriend was far too calm and it was driving Isabelle to madness. She wanted Maia to be as wrecked as she was feeling right now, as desperate, but somehow Maia held herself composed.

 

“Don’t stop please”, Isabelle practically begged.

 

“I won’t if you continue with your thoughts, although you were rambling for a bit. You sounded like Alec for a second”.

 

“I do not sound like my brother, how could you say that at a time like -”

 

Isabelle’s harmless rant was cut off by a high pitched whine as Maia bit gently at the spot on Izzy’s neck that made her entire body flush with need.

 

“You were saying?”,

 

Although she was attempting to remain aloof, Maia’s voice was becoming rough, and Isabelle smiled at that. At least she knew their activities were having an effect on her girlfriend as well.

 

“I just wished I called you more than cute is all. I was watching you sleep, just now, the way the light lit your skin. Maia you’re so indescribably gorgeous, I felt stupid for just thinking ‘cute’ that night. It’s not enough”, Isabelle rushed the words out before Maia could pounce again.

 

Maia sat up taking her warm lips away from Isabelle’s neck, causing Iz to pout just a little. Maia kissed the full pushed out bottom lip and smiled her big smile for her Isabelle.

 

“Well right now, you’re being really cute, and you’re killing me with how adorable you are. So now we’re even”.

 

She kissed Isabelle’s nose then returned her attention to that beautiful neck.

 

“And the second question”, the cute moment was over, Maia was back to the teasing.

 

Maia trailed kisses to Izzy’s collarbone nipping at it for a second before moving further down. Her finger gathering the sheets that were keeping her girlfriend’s body from her eyes, hands and lips. Tugging lightly with no fight or objection from Isabelle, the sheet fell just around her hips. Without missing a beat Maia continued to lavish kisses on Izzy, her warm lips loving the swell of her girlfriend’s incredible breasts.

 

Down the path between them, kiss by kiss. Along the round curve, then the full underside, more sensual open-mouth kisses. Up ever so slowly, until her mouth opened one more time closing around the hard brown nipple.

 

“Fuck”, Izzy squirmed her fingers automatically going into Maia’s hair.

 

Maia sucked gently earning a high pitched soft moan before she pulled away leaving her girlfriend whining at the absence of the warmth of her mouth.

 

“Wrong answer, Iz. Do you even remember the question?”

 

Maia laughed at the lost look on Izzy’s face. She could almost see the way her girlfriend’s mind was trying to catch up with all that had just happened, and remember what she was supposed to be answering through the haze of lust.

 

It was the laugh, that full and perfect, melodious happy laugh that finally pushed Izzy over the edge. She leapt swiftly, but Maia knew it would be coming so she wasn’t caught too off guard.  Grabbing Maia by the shoulders she pushed her back, the sheets finally falling off the side of the bed forgotten.

 

As Isabelle sat herself on Maia’s hips, she pinned her arms to the bed above her head, and leaned in to press the most soft and loving kiss on Maia’s scar before she claimed her mouth with passion. Those taunting, beautiful, teasing, luscious, playful, seductive, perfect lips. Isabelle didn’t take her time, she dove in, tongue driving between the small part between Maia’s lips to taste the kiss she’d been longing for since Maia had fallen asleep.

 

The effects of her sexy attack were finally having their desired effect as Maia squirmed under Isabelle, and moaned loudly into the kiss. She opened her lips wider, kissing and licking back into Izzy’s mouth with fervor. When Izzy broke the kiss, both women panted trying to catch their breath. Maia surged forward, to chase Isabelle’s lips perhaps to coax them back to hers, but it was Izzy’s turn to tease.

 

“Do you want me to answer your second question?”.

 

Her voice was low and breathy, she still held Maia’s hands above her head. Isabelle licked her full red lips seductively, her big brown eyes traveled from Maia’s eyes to her kiss swollen lips. Her gaze caressed that incredibly perfect skin, that had originally gotten Izzy into this predicament, like gentle fingers at play. Finally Isabelle let her gaze focus on her girlfriend’s heaving chest as she tried to breath after a kiss like that. Her beautiful pert bosom pulling Izzy’s eye as it rose and fell. The way Maia’s little brown nipples seemed to pebble up just from the way her girlfriend was staring.

 

“Isabelle”, Maia growled in a playful warning.

 

“Fuck that’s so hot”, was Izzy’s only reply it was low and almost inaudible, but she knew Maia would catch it.

 

Maia smiled then, she still had the upper hand. It seemed Izzy was already too far gone to take too much control of the situation. In fact the wetness on her lower abdomen where Izzy was sitting confirmed it. She unleashed the big smile, the one that made her girlfriend practically melt on sight and shrugged.

 

“Yes, I’d love to hear it”, she let her eyes roam down to the perfect patch of groomed hair between Izzy’s legs, knowing this battle would be over soon.

 

There was no way to hide the shiver her girlfriend’s perusal sent through Izzy. Maia had won this round and she’d have to admit defeat. Truthfully there were never any losers in these playful battles between them. Not when they could make each other feel so good, and so loved.

 

Isabelle loosened her grip on Maia’s arms letting them free she took one in her own bringing it to her breast for a moment letting Maia marvel at the weight and fullness of her chest, because she knew her girlfriend liked that. She then guided her lover’s hand  down her flat belly, and finally brought Maia’s fingers to where she wanted them most. She rocked gently as Maia complied to her needs with a smile and a half lidded look of want.

 

Throwing her head back as Maia’s fingers slid expertly to the places inside her that drove her wild, Isabelle moaned out her answer to her girlfriend’s earlier question loud.

 

“I’ll never have enough of you, never”, Isabelle moaned loud and clear. “Fuck, Maia, yes”

 

She knew it would please her Sunshine. Maia deserved her prize, for winning the battle of strength over lust. And she deserved it for making Isabelle feel so good all the time. And she deserved it because she was so perfect, and funny, and kind, and amazing. And more people needed to know how incredible her girlfriend was.

 

So as Maia’s touches grew more passionate, as she let her thumb graze over her girlfriend’s clit, Isabelle grew louder. The expert way she pulled that warm feeling from Izzy’s toes up through her legs, into her chest and finally back to where Maia’s fingers moved in time with her rocking hips. Maia knew how and where to touch to set Izzy on fire, and Izzy was grateful.

 

It was something Maia had confessed before, how incredible it made her feel to hear how well she could satisfy her girlfriend. So Isabelle was loud on purpose. Her cries of pleasure could most definitely be heard by at least the few people wandering the streets outside and definitely the neighbors.

 

And when she’d felt like lightning flashed through the dark from the inside out, Isabelle cried Maia’s name as she came hard. But it wasn’t over, it was never over. Her beautiful queen deserved even more than just the satisfaction of knowing how whipped her girlfriend was, no Maia deserved to be pleased.

 

Without a word, or a look, or even a thought, Isabelle slid between Maia’s legs laying hot kisses along her pelvic area and her strong toned thighs. Maia’s breath came short. She knew what Isabelle was doing but she couldn’t bring herself to say a word, not when the sight of Isabelle Lightwood, rocking on her fingers until she came exquisitely was still etched in Maia’s mind.

 

She was beautiful when she came, head thrown back, long black hair spilling over her shoulders and it was her name, Maia’s name she always shouted out loud filling Maia with desire and pride. When Izzy’s warm lips and tongue finally reached where she’d been aching for them to be Maia snapped back to the present, she whined, and opened her legs wider.

 

Maia wasn’t as vocal as Isabelle, more breathy moans and growls than shouts of pleasure. But that was how her girlfriend liked it anyway. Isabelle loved the soft dainty breaths and whimpers Maia made when they were making love. But she also loved the feral growls of need that Maia couldn’t control as her orgasm neared.

 

Isabelle let her nimble fingers slide over Maia’s hot inner thigh towards her knee and lifted her girlfriend’s leg over her shoulder getting her ever closer to what Isabelle liked to call her ‘own personal heaven’.

 

Maia felt Isabelle smile against her skin, it was the sighs and sweet breaths of pleasure spurring her on. And when Izzy hit the sweet spot attacking it with the flat of her tongue Maia’s fingers gripped the sheets with one hand, the other ran through Izzy’s hair; and the growl was ripped from her lungs as she rode out her orgasm.

 

“Fuuuck, fuck”, she growled, her voice raspy.

 

The were both pleased with themselves it was evident in their huge smiles as they looked at how wrecked they’d just made their girlfriend. Izzy sat back on her calves watching Maia stretch out in front of her, her skin awash in colors again.

 

“So much more than cute”, Izzy sighed and bit her lip.

 

Maia just rolled her eyes and held out her arms for Isabelle, who gladly snuggled up to her girlfriend. Isabelle let her fingers trace the borders of the different shades of light on Maia’s body, while Maia ran her hands through Izzy’s hair. This was far from over. It was never enough for them, never, they just needed a few minutes.

 

They were heat personified, electric heat lighting up everything around them. Like lightning flashed in the dark, like the highs they took each other to over and over. Maybe this time Izzy would be the winner, maybe not. They really didn’t care. Eventually they’d have to sleep especially because Isabelle had patrol later tonight, and Maia had to open up the bar. But they still had a few hours before that was something to worry about. Right now the only thing that mattered was being in each other’s arms.


End file.
